A Normal Day on Paradise
by Ms.Alice Brandon
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are secretly in a relationship, but the cat may come out of the bag when Kyoko is suddenly attacked by a little green monster ;
1. A Normal Day on Paradise: Opening Act

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic in a while so please leave some reviews for me! I have written fanfic before, but I never quite finished... BUT I AM BACK! So please, Read and Review. Feel free to point out any grammatical errors and I'll fix them as soon as I can! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Tsuruga-san."<p>

"Good morning Mogami-san." In the passenger seat, Yashiro suppressed a sigh.

'_Seriously, these two idiots were head-over-heels in love with each other, yet no one makes a move.'_ This time Yashiro did sigh. If things continued to go as they had lately, he would be dead by the time these two got together…which means that he would not get to see little Kyokos and Rens running around calling him Uncle Yashiro. Yashiro continued to mumble about the two idiots and completely missed what was happening with said idiots.

Ren stared into Kyoko's eyes meaningfully through the rear-view mirror. She stared back with the same intensity and a small blush in her face. She was still scared to death that Yashiro would somehow find out that she had already seen Ren earlier that morning as he dropped her off two hours earlier. Her blush increased as she thought about the previous night. The fear of losing the other one, the confessions, the relief, the kisses, the touches, and the amazing night that she had had with the man she loved. She smiled as she remembered her denial when she had figured out her feelings for him. She had been terrified. Not only of the love she felt, but also the fear that he might find out and never speak to her again. So she had kept it a secret. To say that she was surprised when he asked her out was an understatement.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kyoko was walking around LME looking for her best friend Moko-san, Kyoko sighed contently as she thought about the sleep-over they had the night before. She was too far into La La Land that she missed the person that had crossed her path, and collided against them._

"_Ah! I am so sorry! I'm so- Tsuruga-san?" She said as she leaped away from the man in question. He chuckled lightly, but…_

'_Was that a flash of pain that crossed his face? It couldn't be.' Kyoko shook the thought out of her head and smiled at the tall actor, while fighting a blush that threatened to appear every time he appeared. Ren smiled back at her._

"_It's alright Mogami-san. I wasn't watching where I was going so I'm also to blame."_

"_Eh? NO! Of course not it was entirely my fault!" Kyoko quickly argued. Ren chuckled and smiled lightly._

"_How about we agree that it was both our faults?" Kyoko was still reluctant but nodded nonetheless. "Well, now that we settled that, there was something I need to ask you…I was actually looking for you." Kyoko smiled at him in an adorable way and Ren internally groaned._

'_Why is she always this cute? She's only making this harder' Ren cleared his throat, 'Come on Ren! You can do this! You can't back out now.' He finished his internal monologue as Kyoko turned her head in confusion. He took a deep breath._

"_Mogami-san…I was…I was wondering…are you free…Friday night?" Kyoko blinked in confusion, but thought over her schedule._

"_I think so. I have an interview for 'Box R' that afternoon, but I should be done by five. Why?" Ren breathed in. Again._

"_Well, I was actually wondering if you would join me for dinner." Kyoko stood there like a statue, her mind working miles per hour._

"_You mean you want me to cook for you tonight?" She asked half-hopeful, half-terrified. Ren sighed tiredly._

"_No Mogami-san, I mean dinner as in a date. I want a date with you Mogami-san…That is if you are willing." Ren looked nervous and hopeful, while Kyoko stood there frozen._

"_A—a date?" She exclaimed scandalized. Ren resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he chuckled lightly. _

"_Yes Mogami-san a date." He paused for a second and looked at the blushing girl. He mustered some courage and looked directly into her eyes. "And just to make things clear, I want a date with you as a woman. Meaning, I want you to understand this Mogami-san, I romantic date. I don't want you to get any wrong idea Mogami-san. I like you. A lot I've had for a long time. I am interested in you romantically, and I want to take you out on a date." Ren finished his little speech, somewhat desperately. He really wanted her to understand…and to accept of course._

_Kyoko on the other hand was frozen._

'_Date? With me? He is interested in me? No way! This must be a joke! Yes! He must be teasing me!' But as she looked into his eyes she would see his sincerity and…his fear? 'Is he scared of my answer? Is he afraid that I will say no?' Kyoko's heart warmed and she felt the last lock fall out and Ren was rewarded with a brilliant smile._

"_I would love to Tsuruga-san."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kyoko smiled again, and saw Ren smile too. He probably knew what she was thinking about. He had always been able to look through her, just like she could see through him. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret. After hearing from Ren all the torture Yashiro-san and the President had put him through, she had agreed to keep them in the dark as much as possible. The only people who knew where Kanae, Okami-san and the Taisho. This did mean that they had to be extra careful, not to slip while at LME or any other public place. They kept their public personas. She would call him "Tsuruga-san" and he would call her "Mogami-san." When sitting together on set, or any other work place. They would sit together, but away from each other, careful not to make any contact with each other –not need to have any temptations. However, when they were in private on the safety of his home, they would cuddle on the couch and hold each other just to remind themselves that this was real. This had been going on for the past 9 months, and things had only gotten better after last night. She had arrived to his apartment for their scheduled date night, and she had found him a very fidgety mood. She asked if he was alright, and he gave her a half-hearted smile and pulled her closer to him. It wasn't until later that night that she had found out the reason of his restlessness.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ren…are you sure you are okay? You seemed a little bit on the edge." Kyoko looked up from her spot on his lap. They were watching one of her 'father's' films, and Ren had not relaxed since she had walked through the apartment door._

"_Kyoko, I—"Ren sighed and grabbed the remote to pause the movie, "Kyoko, there is something that I need to tell you." Ren moved them around so that they were now facing each other and he took her hands on his. "Kyoko, I need you to hear me out, and I want you to listen to me with an open mind. I don't want you to just run out after I'm done. You will probably be mad, and maybe…h-hate me, but please stay and listen to me and allow me to explain myself. That's all I'm asking for." Kyoko trembled lightly and took her hands out of his._

"_Are—are you…b-br-breaking out w-with me?" she stuttered in a whisper. Ren quickly took her hands back._

"_NO! No! Absolutely not!" Kyoko's heart seemed to restart again. "…but I'm afraid that __**you**__ will break up with __**me**__ after I'm done." Kyoko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

"_What are y—"_

"_Please, just" Ren ran a shaking hand through his dark locks, "…just hear me out first. Kyoko do you remember when that stalker said that Ren Tsuruga was not my name?" Kyoko nodded. _

"_Yes, I remember Ren Tsuruga is a stage name. I already knew that."_

"_Yeah, well my…my real name is…K-Kuon. My real name is Kuon Hizuri." He let that sink in. He watched as her face grew into realization._

"_You—you mean you otou-san's real son?" Ren nodded. "But why are you keeping your real name a secret?" Ren sighed and pulled her closer to him. He then proceeded to tell him about his past. He told her about the love of his family, but the lack of presence. The loneliness he felt. The need for attention. His violent past… and lastly about Rick. Kyoko cried with him as he recalled the events of that fateful night. She held him close to her and whispered comforting words into his ear. He then continued with the birth of Ren Tsuruga, and his attempts to make Kuon disappear. _

"_And then you came into my life, and I couldn't hide behind the façade that was Ren Tsuruga. Even from the first time I meet you, Kuon just kept coming out. I couldn't stop being myself." Kyoko smiled at him._

"_And I'm glad." They kissed softly and the Ren pulled away._

"…_but there is something else," Kyoko looked at him curiously, "Remember when I told you that my dad traveled a lot? Well, sometimes he used to take me with him. Once he took me to a small town here in Japan, called Kyoto," he saw the surprise in her eyed, but continued, "well, he used to be really busy with shoots and meetings and I got really bored so I used to wonder off into the woods. Once while I was there I found a clearing and decided to sit there for a while. About a couple of minutes later a little girl with pigtails came into the same clearing. She was crying and when she looked up at me she asked me if I was a fairy." Ren saw the tears and the disbelief on Kyoko's eyes, but her held her harder and continued, "I couldn't bring myself to hurt the little girl so I said yes and she told me her name was 'Kyoko' I told her my name and she told me 'Corn?' I thought it was cute so I didn't correct her and we became friends. Then the day of my departure came and I had to leave, but I left her one of my biggest treasures and didn't hear from her until 10 years later. She had turned into a beautiful young woman, but still believed I was a fairy…and I just couldn't bring myself to destroy that memory." Kyoko pulled away from him. _

"_You are—you are Corn?"_

"_Kyoko, I didn't mean to lie to you. I sw—"Ren was interrupted by Kyoko who had thrown herself into his arms._

"_COOOOOOORN!" Ren sat there frozen. "Why didn't you tell me before? And what happened to you hair? Did you have to dye it? Oh no! Your hair was such a pretty color! And are you wearing contacts? I remember your eyes were blue…but you ARE Corn! How did I not notice before? I'm such an idiot! Ahhhh! Corn I've missed you sooooo much! I didn't know if you were alright. Gosh! I wished you had told me sooner, I would have been less worried." She finished her rant with a slap on his arm._

"_Wait. You are NOT mad?" Kyoko looked at him confused._

"_Of course not. You said so yourself. You didn't want to hurt my feelings. Although I wished you had told me sooner then I wou-"she was interrupted when Kuon pulled her to him. _

"_Oh my God! You cannot believe how worried I was! I was sure that you would push me away and told me that you never wanted to see my face again!" Kyoko laughed._

"_Of course not! I love you! And well…I can somewhat relate to that." Now it was Ren's turn to look confused. "Ren there is something that I have kept from you too. Ren…I…I'm Bo!" Kyoko finished this with closed eyes._

"…_Bo...you mean… Bo the Chicken?" _

"…_yes?" She was surprised to hear his laugh. _

"_So I basically told you that I was in love with you and you STILL had NO idea?" Kyoko pouted._

"_It's not my fault! My head just didn't want to process that information!" He laughed again. "It's not that funny you big bully!"_

"_Yes, it kind of is. But that's why I love you," he finished with a kiss to her forehead._

"_I love you too, Kuon." She felt him go stiff. "Kuon?"_

"…_say that again." She looked up and felt a shiver run down her spine._

"_I love you, Kuon."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kyoko blushed at the memories of what happened later. It had been terribly embarrassing when she had walked into her house this morning wearing the same clothes as the day before, and received a knowing look and smile from Okami-san.

"KYOKO-CHAN!" Kyoko jumped and turned to see a concerned Yashiro and an amused-looking Ren. She looked around and realized they had reached the set. She blushed and bowed down low while apologizing. Yashiro looked at her curiously and Ren just smirked at her. She smiled at Yashiro and threw a glare to Ren, whose smirk just grew.

They all walked into the set of Ren and Kyoko's new drama _Justice_ where Ren played Ryou, a brave FBI agent with great sense of justice and a big heart. Kyoko played the beautiful Akane, a seemingly-cold scientist who helped him solve crimes. _**(A/N: In other words, the Japanese version of "Bones") **_They quickly began filming and everything was moving smoothly…almost. That day they were filming another episode of the drama and on this episode one of the suspects was supposed to incessantly flirt with Ren's character, and Kyoko would've of been fine with that if the actress playing the suspect would stop after they got off the stage. The women kept on shamelessly flirting with Ren, and Kyoko was ready to tear her limb by limb. Of course to the public she seemed completely fine and only Ren threw her various glances. She loved him she truly did…but why didn't he just put _that woman_ in her place? Kyoko sighed and tried to push away her frustration…but it was so hard! If she didn't know better she would think that Ren was flirting back, but he wasn't

'…_or is he?_'

Kyoko shook away those thought and concentrated on her job. She finished the scene and the director called for lunch break. She smiled. She was supposed to have lunch with Ren and Yashiro. She went to her dressing room and changed. She hummed quietly to herself as she made her way to where they would be. She looked around and spotted Yashiro-san sitting on a table. She started to walk on that direction but froze when she hear a female laugh coming from the exact same direction. She moved slowly to confirm her suspicions and sure enough, Ren sat across from Yashiro and besides him sat _that woman_. Kyoko was livid, but she was a professional. So she did the only thing she could…she acted. Kyoko closed her eyes and when she opened them Akane Takashi stared at the scene before her. Akane/Kyoko smoothly walked to the table and smiled pleasantly at the company.

"Good afternoon Yashiro-san, Kudo-san, Tsuruga-san."

"Ah! Kyoko-chan," exclaimed a relieved-sounding Yashiro.

"Mogami-san," said Ren and was surprised to just get a stiff nod in return.

"Kyoko-san, are you joining us for lunch?" said the blond harpy and Akane/Kyoko resisted the urge to strangle her. Instead she smiled.

"That was the plan, but unfortunately I will be unable to," Yashiro and Ren looked at her surprised, "I have some scenes later that I'm not entirely sure of, so I will like to study some of the lines on my dressing room. So I'll just take a bento and leave guys to it. I'll see you all on the set!" and with that Akane/Kyoko threw them one last dazzling smile and quickly turned. She grabbed a bento and marched back to her dressing room without a single look back. Once she looked the door, Kyoko sighed. She sat down and stared at her reflection on the mirror.

'_Well, Kudo-san is definitely prettier than I am. Maybe Ren is getting tired of me.'_ She furiously wiped away the tears that fell at the thought. _'Will he dump me for her?_' Deep inside Kyoko knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't control her insecurities. She was startled out of her depressing thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Mogami-san, it's me" Kyoko's heart –and stomach – lurched slightly at the voice, "…Mogami-san?"

"Just a minute!" Kyoko cleaned away the remaining tears and tried her best to look normal. She then poked her head out the door.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san?" Ren looked at her curiously.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko tried her best to look nonchalant.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Ren's gaze narrowed a bit and she could see that he knew she was lying.

"Your eyes are red." Kyoko's eyes widened.

"I – I was –"Kyoko stuttered, "I was…practicing for a scene?" She asked hopefully and she wanted to smack herself.

"Akane Takashi never cries." And with that Ren pushed the door opened and walked into her dressing room. "Now, why don't you tell me the truth?" Kyoko swallowed as she stared into the eyes of the Demon Lord.

"I already told you Tsuruga-san, I'm alright." Ren sighed and took a step towards her. She took a step away. Ren's eyebrows rose.

"Is that right, _Kyoko_?" Kyoko froze.

"Tsuruga-san, please refrain from saying my name so carelessly, people might get the wrong idea."

"…the wrong idea? Need I remind you Kyoko that I'm your boyfriend?" and with that Kyoko snapped.

"Well," she seethed, "you certainly weren't thinking about me when you were flirting with _that woman_!" Ren was startled. That was the last thing he was expecting. Kyoko just stood there fuming.

"What?" Kyoko glared at the tall actor and pushed him towards the door.

"GET OUT!" She pushed him, and Ren was even more confused.

"Wait, stop!" Ren finally came to his senses and grabbed her by the wrist, "Are—are you jealous?" Kyoko pulled her hands away from his grasp and scoffed, she simply walked over to her chair.

"Tsuruga-san, please I would like to go back to the script. Please leave and lock the door on the way out. I appr—_"_She was silenced by a kiss. Kyoko tried to push him off, but he was too strong.

"St—stop! Tsu—Tsuru—Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko protested against his lips, but her will was starting to break. "Stop…st…Oh, fuck it!" And with that Kyoko returned the kiss with a passion that had them both stumbling back into her couch with her straddling him. Kuon smirked and chuckled, but continued his task. Eventually the broke apart, both breathing heavily. They rested their foreheads against each other's, and sat there contently. Eventually, Kuon broke the silence.

"Now," he said with a teasing smile and Kyoko glared, "why don't you tell me, what's going on?" Kyoko rolled her eyes and tried to get up but was stopped by him.

"Fine! I was upset alright!" She huffed, "I can't stand the sight of that little slut all over you." She glared at him when he laughed, "It's not funny." She tried to get up but was stopped again.

"Hmm…I think I like this. You jealous? Really sexy." Kuon kissed her again and Kyoko responded but she was annoyed.

"Kuon, stop! This isn't funny. I was upset! But not only because of her, but because you were flirting back!" Kuon rolled his eyes.

"I was not. I was just being polite." Kyoko raised an eyebrow, "Ok, ok, maybe I flirted back a little, but it's just so that she can stay in character and we can leave earlier." Kuon rolled his eyes again at Kyoko's expression, "honest to God Kyoko"

"Humph!" He laughed again.

"Come on Princess! You know I love you," he smiled warmly at her blush, "no one else makes me feel the way you do: like myself. I'm nothing without you." He pulled her in for another kiss, and pushed her back into the sofa. He held himself above her and continued kissing her senseless. He moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and slipped his hands into her shirt as he pressed his arousal against her. She moaned and he smirked again… but then she rotated her hips against him, and the one smirking was her. They continued their heavy make-out session and completely missed the moment where her door opened…that is until they heard a gasp and a squeal. They broke apart, and straightened themselves out, and Kyoko blushed like mad. Ren cleared his throat and stared at a shocked Mari Kudo and a fangirl-mode Yashiro.

"What's going on here?" asked a startled Mari. Kyoko looked at her face and all her frustrations rushed right back.

'_Who does she think she is demanding an explanation?'_ Kyoko thought, and then asked Natsu for some help.

"Now, now Mari-chan," she said with a Natsu-smile, "I'm sure you know what was going on…but I'll tell you just in case. You see me and my boyfriend," she said as she sat on a startled-Ren's lap, "where solving a few issues. Now, I know you did not mean to interrupt, so I'll let you leave. Ah! But before I forget," she then walked up to Mari and looked at her square in the face, "I trust that now that you know, you'll keep your hands away from my boyfriend. Now I'll see you guys later on set!" And she then closed the door on a frozen Mari and an open-jawed Yashiro. Kyoko glared at the door for a couple more seconds, and then turned around to see Kuon.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooo? How was it? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I had fun writing this, and I'm trying to stick to one-shots for now...but there is a story in my head that just needs to be out. So you might see another story by me and this one multi-chap. Hope you liked it :D<strong>


	2. A Normal Day on Paradise: Act Two

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! T.T School has been HORRIBLE! But the semester ends this week, so I'll be writing more soon. Thank you guys for the Alerts, Favorites, and most importantly the REVIEWS! Thank you! Thank you! I really appreciate the feedback. So here it is! What you asked for: A Sequel. I really had some difficulty with this…it just didn't come to me like the first part did…well until the end. The end flowed out of me rather unexpectedly… well never mind!**

**Without further ado…Another Day on Paradise: Part Dos**

* * *

><p>Finished with shooting, Ren and Kyoko made their way to the car after a long day. After the little incident the "Mari-chan" failed to portray well her character. Ren had to almost drag the performance out of her, but even then Mari kept looking towards Kyoko's direction after every scene. Once he noticed Ren raised his eyebrows and Kyoko just shrugged with a small smile. Ren took hold of Kyoko's hand as they walked to the parking lot. There was no use hiding when the entire movie crew already knew. Kyoko blushed but gave in. Soon all of Japan would know anyways. They stopped once they reached the car, and were greeted by smirking Yashiro. Ren raised an eyebrow questionably.<p>

"I thought you left a while ago."

"Ha-ha, that was my intention, but…something came up." Yashiro's grinned and a certain evil glint came upon his eyes. Kyoko looked back and forth between the men.

"…well?"

"The president will like to see you both, tomorrow morning in his office. Both your schedules have been clear for the entire day" Yashiro grinned like the Cheshire cat and Ren groaned. Kyoko's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"You…you...m-mean he already knows!" Kyoko finished with a squeak. Ren put a hand on her waist and pulled her to him to calm her down.

"Relax Kyoko; there is nothing to be worried about." Ren finished that sentence but even he couldn't believe it himself. Yashiro simply smiled and waved at the couple as he walked towards a waiting taxi.

"Have a nice day off…and good luck!" Kyoko gave a start and Ren threw him a glare.

"Ren! What are we going to do? The president is going to be so mad that we didn't tell him. I told you this little revenge of yours was silly!" she slapped his arm, "now he's probably thinking on firing us! He's going to fire me! He's going to fire you! Nooooooooo! What are we going to do Kuon! What are we going to do! Oh my God! Oh my God! Kuon! Don't just stand t—!" Kyoko was ranting while throwing her arms around, but was interrupted by Kuon putting a hand over her mouth and move her into the car while looking around. He ran to the other side and came into the car as well.

"Will you calm down!" Kuon looked around again, put a pair of shades and his cap and pulled her hat and shades out of the glove compartment. "You said my real name twice out there and there might be reporters lurking around!" Kyoko gave a little scream and quickly put on her "disguise."

"EH! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry!" she tried to throw herself into a dogeza on the car floor, but Kuon stopped her.

"It's okay, I'm sure no one heard us. Just keep on your disguise; if someone heard us there is no way he or she knows you are talking about me." He pulled out of the garage and into the street. "Now, what are you freaking out about? Boss won't fire us, I promise. He puts love above everything else, remember? If anything he should be celebrating! He's been waiting a long time for this." Kyoko visibly relaxed, "now how about dinner?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyoko and Ren walked into LME and made their way to the President's office, and when they opened the door they were greeted by the strangest sight of all: the president sat on his chair with a gloomy expression and in a pair of slack and a button-down shirt. The couple looked around and noticed that his office looked like any old, boring office.<p>

"Ah, you're here." The President looked up and quickly turned back to his folded hands. Kyoko squeezed Ren's hand and he squeezed back, "come in and take a seat. The couple slowly made their way to the loveseat in front of Lory's desk. Ren cleared his throat.

"Um…you wanted to see us?" Ren's question was met by a blank stare from the Lory. Kyoko gasped softly. His eyes looked empty.

"Ah, that's right. I needed you…now, what was it?" Lory seemed deep in thought. Then he snapped his fingers, "that's right I wanted to speak to you about your absolute and utter BETRAYAL!" Lory finished his thought in a screech. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" The somber look on his eyes was gone and instead there were tears. Ren sighed.

"…President…"

"I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry!" Kyoko threw herself on the floor on a dogeza. "We were going to tell you I swear, but then KUON thought convinced me to keep it a secret, and you know that he can be very persuasive…but I wanted to tell you! I swear! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry…!" Kyoko broke down into loud cries and did not get off the floor until much later. Kuon glared at the President who simply smiled as he helped the girl get up.

"It's quiet alright Mogami-kun. You don't have to keep me informed. What you do in your private life is really up to you," he smiled at the girl, but then turned to glare and a pout towards Kuon, "this idiot however, owed me at least a phone call. After _all_ I did to help him!" Lory threw Kuon a glare.

"I try to convince him President! Many times! But you know how stubborn he can get!"

"Oh, it's alright Mogami-kun. What else can an old man like me expect? Soon all my stars will run off and find love, and just like this _idiot _they will turn their backs on the person who help them find their way." Lory finished his lament with an exaggerated gesture of pain. Kuon simply rolled his eyes at the President's antics…Kyoko however fell innocently into his trap.

"President! Please tell me is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Kuon's eyes widened and he frantically made hand gestures behind the President to Kyoko to make her be quiet, "just name it and we will make it happen!"

"Kyo—"

"Really?" Lory interrupted before Kuon could intervene. Kyoko nodded with a soft smile on her face. Kuon slapped his hand against his forehead. "Well…there is one thing you could do…" Kyoko cocked her head to the side as the president made his way back to his desk with a pensive look on his face, and once seated his expression turned into one of a giddy little-boy.

"…You could let me throw you a party…"

"EH!" Kyoko blushed entirely and her eyes turned wide as saucers. Kuon shook his head at his girlfriend's naïve nature. He took pity on her and took her hand in his.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He began pulling Kyoko out of the room with him.

"But she said anything!" Kuon ignored him, but Kyoko froze and didn't move with him.

"…he…he's right…" Kuon threw a glare at the smiling president and then turned with a soft look on his face to see the teen. She looked uncomfortable but not hesitant.

"We don't have to do this you know. If you still want to keep this a secret is alright."

"No, it's fine. It's about time we did this anyway." She smiled a reassuring smile and he sighed.

"…fine." Lory jumped out his chair and cheered. He then clapped his hands twice. The power went out for a second or two, but when they came back on Kuon and Kyoko where standing on a circus…literally. An elephant silently walked around the office with a beautiful girl doing acrobatics on top of him. Silk fabric hung from the ceiling and more beautiful girls doing acrobatics hung there. **(A/N: I'm having difficulty describing it, but I'm sure you get the idea. If not, just think _Water for Elephants_ and you know what I'm talking about)** And then there was Lory, who sat clad completely on a ring master's outfit…with a whip on his hands…and a lion on each side.

"Well, let's get to work! You two, out! Leave everything to me! I will take care of the party, the invites, the media, etc. You two go have a date or something. I'll call you when I need you!" And with that they were both thrown out of his office. They sighed – they were doing that a lot today – and got off the floor. When they turned around they were faced with a furious looking Maria.

* * *

><p>Kyoko flinched and internally screamed. This is what she had feared most of all…<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maria practically growled the question.

"Mari—"

"I thought you two loved me!" Maria's expression was heart-breaking and both actors fell to their knees to look at her.

"Mari—"

"…But you didn't tell me, instead I had to find out from my grandfather— _my grandfather–_ that my two favorite people in the whole wide world are dating…"

"Mari—!"

"…And I don't get to say congratulations until now!" Maria looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Mari—!" They froze, "wait…you are not mad that we are dating?" Kyoko looked perplexed, Kuon simply blinked. Maria grazed them with a teary smile.

"Of course not onee-san! You and Ren-san are perfect for each other. You make each other happy…and I couldn't find a more worthy rival to lose to." Maria giggled, "But now you owe me a date! You are taking me to that new ice cream place, got it?" Maria finished with a very bossy voice and the actors laughed and nodded. They each took one of Maria's hands and walked with her. They chatted animatedly with the girl, and were having a great time until they bumped into the last person they wanted to see.

* * *

><p>Shouko Aki wasn't an ambitious woman. She never really asked for anything. If she wanted something she worked hard until she could get it…however days like these made her wish she could just hide and have someone else solve the problem. She wished someone would just give her a day off.<p>

Ren Tsuruga and Sho Fuwa stood locked in a heated glare lock. Kyoko stood with Tsuruga and a little girl, and she looked annoyed. Sho just stood there smirking.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kyoko and talent-less-pretty-boy Tsuruga."

"HE—!" The little girl looked ready to kill Sho, but was stopped by Kyoko's hand.

"Don't bother Maria-chan. Ren and I will not be baited by this idiot. Ren let's just go." Tsuruga turned towards Kyoko with a soft look and smiled. Shouko swore she had a little heart attack. The trio began walking again, but where blocked by a livid singer.

"REN? Ren? Whatever happened to Tsuruga-san?" Sho looked ready to explode with jealousy. This time it was Tsuruga who smirked.

"Well Fuwa-san, you can't really expect _my girlfriend_ to call me that, can you?" And with that he pulled the little girl to his other side and pulled Kyoko to him by the waist. "Now if you excuse us we really must go." He then gave them a sparkling smile while pulling a smiling little girl and a madly-blushing Kyoko with him towards the parking lot. The singer and his manager stood frozen, they were brought back by returning footsteps. Shouko trembled slightly at the sight of a very-alone Ren Tsuruga.

_'This could go really bad…"_

"I'm sure that this is unnecessary, but I wanted to make things clear." Sho let out an irritated sound. "I want you to stay away from her. As far as you possibly can. You have already ruined her life enough as it is." Shouko stepped back as she saw Sho's cockiness come back.

"Scared?" The singer let out a mocking smiled, but to his surprise. Ren returned the favor.

"You wish." Ren chuckled at the singer's expression. "You had your chance Fuwa. You had your chance and you wasted it. You threw her away like a used rag." Ren's face grew dark. "She loved you. You were her Prince. She gave you her everything, and you used her to your advantage." Sho glared back.

"What do you know? She's mine! She belongs to me! She always has!" Ren's gaze turned to him with an almost pitiful look on his face.

"She _did_. She's no longer you toy to play with. You threw her away and left her in pieces, a mess. However, that mess has made me the happiest man alive, and I don't intend to give it back. So really, I must thank you. So thank you for being a selfish idiot, I owe everything I have to the mistake you made." Tsuruga turned his back and began walking back to the parking lot only to be stopped by Sho again.

"I'm still her Prince you know!" there was a silence before Tsuruga spoke again without turning back.

"No… you're not. You failed to do the most important job a Prince has: you failed to rescue her and take her to her happily ever after. Unfortunately for you, I don't intent to make that mistake." And with that Ren Tsuruga walked out of the building.

Shouko slowly approached a trembling Sho.

"Sho…"

"…it's not true…it's not true! Of course is not true! It's not true…right Shouko? It's not true, right?" Sho turned around and Shouko saw the panic and fear on his eyes and was speechless. "It's not true, right? She couldn't have forgotten me that fast. She still loves…of course she does," he began pacing and Shouko swore she saw tears on his eyes, "she loves me! ME! That smile meant nothing, that look on her eyes, nothing. Nothing! NOTHING!" and with that the great Sho Fuwa fell to his knees as if in excruciating pain.

Shouko sighed and pulled a shaking blonde towards the exit.

_'Maybe tomorrow will be better,"_ Shouko could only hope. Only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? When I began writing this I thought "the Sho reaction is going to be really funny!" needless to say that didn't happen. For some reason, I was compelled to write in a miserable Sho…hmmm…Oh well! Tell me what you think. Again if there are any spelling errors, I'm so sorry!<strong>

**P.S I don't really think I can go anywhere else with this so…there probably won't be another part…unless you guys inspire one out of me :P**


End file.
